Danny's Plea
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: An apology fic for Fernclaw. After saying something that angered Sam, she refuses to talk to him. Now Danny sets out to right his wrong hoping Sam will accept his plea. Oneshot. Please R


**Danny's Plea**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: I dedicate this fic to Fernclaw whom I hope if she will not listen to me maybe she'll hear the plea of the Ghost Kid that we hold so dear to us!**

**Danny**

"…And the last group shall be Fenton and Manson," Mr. Lancer said as he read the names for the latest English project we were doing.

"Hey Danny, any luck on finding that Wii yet," Sam asks me as I pull my desk up to hers and take out my English book.

"Not yet," I tell her, "Some nut I called said he couldn't even tell me if they had them in stock," I tell her as Lancer hands out the assignment. "Okay it says we are to write a story of a Holocaust survivor who tries to escape from Auschwitz," I tell her reading the paper.

"This will be easy, my grandma is letting me read my grandpa's journal he kept while he was imprisoned by the Nazis," Sam says taking out a small book and paper, "Now let see title, title," she says as tapping her pencil on her lip and smiling. "_Ich heiße: A Tale of Survival by Sam Manson and Danny Fenton_," she said showing me the paper. "What do you think, it's German for I am" she asks as I look it over.

"I like it but shouldn't it be _Ich bin," _I suggest to her as she glares at me.

"That's how my Grandfather wrote 'I am' in his journal Danny," she told me as she pushed her desk away from me and left as the bell rung.

I hope she's not mad at me, we've been friends forever and she always supports me and would hate to lose her friendship. "I better go explain myself to her," I said as I walked over to her locker but she walked away not even noticing me. "Sam, wait!" I said as I bumped into someone.

"Watch it! Fentoenail," I hear Dash says as I look up and see him standing there, "I got on F in art class you know what that means," he said cracking his knuckles.

I look around, usually Sam is here to help me out, but she is nowhere to be found. "Dash, we're not even in the same…," was all I got out before he punched me in the stomach and walks away. It wasn't the punch that hurt but that I was alone. "I better hur..," I cough as I get out and notice my ghost sense is going off.

"Hello Whelp," I hear Skulker say as he appears aiming his gun at me, "I will have your pelt," he says as I run from him. Sam is normally here and distracts him long enough for my find a place to go ghost but she wasn't there and there were too many people around to change.

"Maybe I can…," I say as I twist my ankle, normally Sam is here to lend me a hand and encouragement but there is no one here this time.

"Any last words ghost child," Skulker said as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, goodbye," I said I go intangible and phase through the floor hoping no one saw me.

"That was…," I said as I landed in what I thought was the boys locker room but shuddered when I noticed in I was in the _girls._ If Sam was here she would be here to help me but she isn't.

"You're such a loser Fenton," I hear as I look and see Paulina as she and the other girls laugh at me as the Ms. Telstaff comes in.

"Fenton, the principal's office now," she says as she points to the way out and I head to Principal Ishiyama's, normally Sam is here with a comforting hand ready to help me but this time I am alone.

I arrive at the office and sit down, man do I miss Sam. I wish she would talk to me. I take out a small picture she drew for me with a note thanking for me helping her on proofing a story on she submitted to a Goth website. I wish we could go back to do those days.

"Mr. Fenton," the principal says as I go in with a sigh. She begins to talk but I tune it out as my ghost sense goes off and the Box Ghost appears but before I can I do anything he disappears. "Are you listening Fenton," Principal Ishiyama asks as she hands me a note, "Maybe you need to rest, take to this your teacher and get your stuff ready while I call your parents to pick you up," she says as I leave to get my stuff.

"Fenton, where…," Ms. Telstaff says as I hand her the note excusing me from Gym and the rest of school, "very well," she says as I get my stuff and wait for my parents.

"Why me!" I ask myself as the principal calls me to the office where my parents are waiting for me.

"Hey Danny, Principal Ishiyama says you've been having trouble," mom says as she signs me out and we head to the RV.

"I'm just a little under the weather," I tell her as I buckle up and noticing a box in front underneath the seat, "what's this," I ask as dad looks back.

"Well, your mother and I were at the store last night and managed to find a Wii for you," he says, "Maybe it will cheer you up," he says happily as we arrive home and I go up to my room.

I hook up my Wii and start playing, I wish Sam would talk to me so I could tell I got a way and see if she wants to exchange Wii numbers so we can send messages via the Wii.

I play Wii Sports for hours until I hear a beep from my computer, "maybe that's her" I say as Tucker's image comes up.

"Hey Danny," he says happily as I put on my headset.

"Hey Tuck, have you heard from Sam, she won't talk to me and won't even acknowledge me when I walk up to her," I ask him wanting to know what's going on.

"She's mad at you for correcting her German, dude," he tells me as I sigh.

"If you talk to her, please tell her I'm very sorry and will never do it again," I ask him wearily as he nods.

"Will do," he says as he signs off.

"What am I going to do," I ask as I plop on my bed and look at the painted stars on my ceiling. Right now I feel as if I'm billions of miles and years away from earth and wish Sam will forgive me, "wait a second," I say snapping my fingers as I get up. I know who can help me.

I phase down into the lab and enter the ghost portal hoping a friend of mine can help me out. I fly through the Ghost Zone until I arrive at my goal: Clockwork's tower. The time master is wise and has been around for millions of years if anyone has the wisdom to help me it's him.

"Clockwork, you home," I ask as the ghost appears.

"Greetings Danny, follow me," he says as he shows me to a study, "I know why are you here and I have been searching for the best possible solution for you," he says.

"I thought you knew everything," I ask him confusing as to why _he _would need to search for answer.

"I do, but you're situation is a delicate one," he said respectfully picking up an old scroll and opening it. "There is nothing in these scriptures that address the issue at hand but my advice to fix situation and make it up to her," he says carefully putting the scroll back.

"Thanks Clockwork," I say as I head back to the portal and begin to think up a plan.

Later that night, I sit at my desk writing a letter hoping that she will respond to it and we can put this behind us. Once I am done a phase through the wall and head for her house.

"I hope this works," I say as I arrive at her place and tape the letter to her window. It reads:

_Dear Sam,_

_It has come to my attention that my actions today have upset you. I did not mean to make you mad and was only trying to be helpful. I feel lousy without you around and want you to know that I am truly deeply sorry. I should have not corrected you and trusted you instead. Please, I hope you accept my heartfelt apology and we can become friends again. I miss you very much Sam and hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Danny A. Fenton_

"Please let her forgive me," I pray looking up to the heavens with tears in my green eyes as I start to fly home but something knocks me out of the sky.

"I'm baaack," a voice says as I look at and see a shadow staring at me.

I fly back to her house yelling, "SAM! SAM! PLE…," but a hand soon covers my mouth and feel myself being dragged away into the darkness.

**The End?**


End file.
